Lighting technology and display technology are getting extensive development and application in people's work and life. Nevertheless, most blue fluorescent materials used for lighting and display devices are zinc sulfide, and oxide and oxysulfide powders activated by rare earth ions. As for sulfide fluorescent powders, the light emitting luminance is higher and it has a certain conductivity while it is apt to decompose under the large electron beam bombardment, and lower the luminous efficiency of fluorescent powders. Oxide fluorescent powders are of good stability, but the luminous efficiency is not high enough under the electron beam bombardment at low voltage. Also, materials are all insulators and the performance is remained to be improved and enhanced. Meanwhile, the flat coating process of fluorescent powders is uneasily controlled, and the adhesion of it to substrate is not satisfying enough, which has a direct impact on its efficiency in the use and life. Rare earth ion doped gallate especially lanthanum gallate (La1-xGaO3:Lnx) material has good luminous performance of emitting blue light. However, how to make it into thin film, and to endow the prepared luminous thin film with good uniformity, stability and adhesion to substrate, is the main research in the field of materials chemistry and materials physics.
Thus, it is necessary to prepare a lanthanum gallate luminous material which can also be widely implemented in kinds of light emitting devices in order to overcome the disadvantages such as non-uniform of material, low stabilization, poor adhesion to substrate and so on.